Broken Wings
by TheBikeRider
Summary: What would have happened when Cora and Hook would have found their own way into Storybrooke and just crossed the townline? Will they get revenge or just get cursed themselves? It starts off canon, but then will lead its own way. It also shows more of Emma's thoughts and emotional development after meeting Henry and ofcourse Hook (yes Captain Swan!) M rated for later chapters.
**Hello lovelies, this is my first ouat fic in well, ever. I have been reading a lot of great stories and got inspired to write one of my own!**

 **This fiction will basically tell what would have happened if Cora and Hook would have found a way into Storybrooke before it was ever broken. I got one of these inspirational moments and started writing, because I feel with writing you can explain so much more than they have the chance to show us in the series. Oh yeah for the people who will want to know, this story will shamelessly lead to Captain Swan.**

 **It will start off quit canon and will start being more of its own story from chapter three or four.** **I hope you like it and pleaaase let me know what you think, good and bad! I love reviews!**

 **I don't own the show, otherwise you would have seen this on sceen...**

 **...**

They walked up the hill, just in time to see the dark smoke starting to spread its surrounding lands. "So that's the curse.", the man stated sitting down on a nearby log, not a worry on his mind it seemed.

"That indeed is the curse.", the woman smiled brightly, a sense of pride lingered in her voice as the smoke slowly tumbled towards them.

The man took out a dark, steel flask from an inside pocket in his leather coat. "Cheers.", the man held it flask up before taking a large swig. The woman turned her head to look at him as if she was forming a judgement of the sight in front of her. A bad one.

"My apologies for my bad manner, did you wish a sip?", he carefully emphasising each of the words in suggestive tone that he loved using. He stood up strolling closer to her, holding out the flask.

"Thank you but I do wish to stay sober.", she merely answered, not backing away from his nearness.

He even dared to lean in a little bit closer so his eyes were not able to focus on her face as a whole anymore and therefore shifted between her two eyes and her lips. "As you wish.", he whispered the sentence word for word before leaning back again. He took another swig of rum. "So, what now?", he asked cocking up one of his eyebrows.

"Take my hand.", the woman ordered him. "We are going to our little island.", she explained further when he obeyed. Right before the purple smoke started to creep up on them they disappeared into nothing.

 **...**

 _What the hell do you know about family?_ , the words kept replaying itself in her head. Wasn't it just last week when she told this woman behind the counter that she just liked working on her birthdays?

Emma's mind drifter off.

 _She drove away from another 'date' she had which had turned into a successful 'hunt' as she liked to call it. She had dropped the man off, collected the money and was walking back to her car. She could survive on this money for a solid three months was the thought she had when she passed a dimly lit liquor store. Emma checked her watch, it was definitely too late for other shops around her apartment to be open. She deserved a little celebration after this one, so she walked inside, a little bell warning her arrival to the employees. When she spotted a fridge at the back the immediately went to take out two of her favourite Ben & Jerry's and a good bottle of wine to go with it. Scanning around if she needed anything, when her eyes fell on a bottle of Captain Morgan. She could really go for some rum now plus she always really liked the picture of the cartoon pirate on the bottles. Maybe some French cheese would be nice as well, finally putting all the stuff she needed on the counter. _

_"Can I help you with anything else?", the middle aged woman asked with a rough voice, most likely due to years of heavy smoking._

 _Emma shook her head. "Nope this is it. Can I pay card?"_

 _The woman nodded. "Sure you can, but I need to see some ID first."_

 _Emma sniggered a little. "You flatter me, but I'm turning twenty-eight in three weeks.", she said handing over her ID._

 _"Sorry, just have to check, don't think the shop can handle another fine and you know young girls these days just don't look their age anymore.", the woman tried to explain, probably worried that Emma would be angry. "Anything fun coming up for you birthday?", she tried to change the subject to a what seemed a more easy topic while bagging her stuff._

 _Emma's eyes grew wide, no one asked her about her birthday, ever. She tried to recover quickly before the woman looked up. "Nothing special, I like to keep it normal, so I'll probably just be working." Emma forced a smile as she thanked the woman and left the shop for her car._

Emma shrugged off her heels. Yep, it was definitely a good thing that she hadn't finished up the whole bottle of Captain Morgan, because she good use a glass right now.

She didn't bother to put on the lights and walked straight over to the kitchen to fill an empty glass with the golden liquor. She closed her eyes, letting the rum in combination with the wine she had earlier making her feel slightly lightheaded. Emma took a deep breath of air before slowly swallowing the next bit of liquor. After that she opened her eyes again and let out the breath. Now she was ready for the thing she had been avoiding all day, the fact that it was her birthday.

She walked around the room flicking on some little lights. Back at the fridge she pulled out a box, containing a single cupcake, a little tradition she kept since leaving the Swans or at least she thought it were the Swans, because they were one of the very few foster families that had been kind to her.

The cupcake sat on the counter and Emma pulled out another box from a drawer with small, different coloured and shaped candle lights. Without really looking in the box Emma pulled out a blue star and she sat it on top of the cupcake. She lit the candle before crossing her arms on the counter, leaning her chin on them.

"Another banner year.", she mumbles to herself. She stares at the candle light for a moment, replaying previous birthdays in her head, it causes a sad frown on her face. Ever since she was little she wished for her parents to be found again, to show up at the doorstep, take her in their arms and bring her home with them. She would've forgiven them and they would've been a happy, normal family. When the realisation hit her that this would always just be a fairy tale, a childhood dream, she gave it up. After ten years she started wishing for love, not necessarily her own parent, but a nice family who would take her in like the other young girls in the group homes and just love her. After a few more years she just wished for someone to be there, just a friend really and when that wish finally came true it was ripped away as soon as it came. Even though Emma Swan closed off her heart for anyone, not to be hurt again like she had been so many times, she kept repeating the wish every year. The wish not to be alone any longer.

She closed her eyes, blew out the candle making that silent wish when the sudden ring of her doorbell filled her with utter shock. Her eyes shifted back to the candle. _Could it be?_

Realising she had been staring at the candle instead of answering the doorbell she hurried off to the door. Swinging it open she didn't catch the immediate sight of anybody and her heart sank a little bit, until her eyes fell down on a little boy at her doorstep. "Uhm, can I help you?", she asked not to sound too confused in front of the boy.

"Are you Emma Swan?", he only asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, who are you?", she fired back. What _was_ this boys' business at this time at night? She only hoped she hadn't helped one of his parents on a trip to jail.

"My name is Henry, I'm your son.", he said with a happy smile on his little face. Emma's eyes went up and down his body, this could _not_ be her son. Her son was adopted by a happy, good family, this was _not_ her son. It just _could not be_ _her_ _son._

 **Don't forget to review! Until next chapter!**


End file.
